Her Saving Grace
by VagaDay
Summary: Her best friend is gone. She's lost. How will she ever make it through. Deals with suicide, death, severe depression and probably drugs later on.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Her Saving Grace

**Author:** Tay/JethroGibbsMistress

**Category:** wrestling

**Characters:** Lita, John, Stacy, Trish, and many others. Brief appearances by Mickie James

**Disclaimer:** All characters you recognized belong to the WWE and themselves. The ones you don't belong to my crazy mind

**Distribution:** my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

**Rating: **M

**Spoilers:** Not a single solitary one

**Summary:** Her best friend is gone. She's lost. How will she ever make it through. Deals with suicide, death, severe depression and probably drugs later on.

* * *

**Her Saving Grace**

Prologue

Mickie layed on her bed crying. She'd been depressed for over 2 years now. It all started when her son Kyle died. Her precious baby boy. Her pride and joy. One of the biggest reasons for being gone in the blink of an eye. She didn't know how anyone could be so cruel. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_**(Flashback)  
**Mickie was standing in the kitchen of her beautiful Victorian house doing the dishes from their lunch that day. It was a beautiful sunny June day. The perfect day for an outing to the park. Kyle had been running around the living room getting his tiny two year old hands on anything he could reach and he was getting quite restless anyways so she figured why not let him run off some of that energy at the park. So she grabbed her purse and put her young son in his stroller and walked out the door. _

_Kyle looked and pointed at all the amazing wonders of the world giggling with the innocence of a child. They got to the busy park and saw Mickie's friend Lita there with her niece and nephew Nero and Moore. Nero and Moore who were twins spotted Mickie and Kyle and ran to them exclaiming, "Annie Misi, Kyle!" Mickie wrapped them up in her arms and gave them a hug, "Hey there Sugar and Boo how's my two favorite little girls doing today." "Good Ann Misi," they both replied. "We was pwayin on the swide and Annie Li pusheded us on the swing and we pwayed in the sandybos an an an," Nero excitedly rambled, "Annie Misi can Kyle come pway in the sandybos wif us pwease? "Yes mommy pwease tan I," Kyle said with a pouty look on his face, "pwetty, pwetty pwease Mommy?" "Of course you can," Mickie replied taking him out of his stroller. _

_Kyle, Nero and Moore ran to the sandbox and started building sandcastles as Lita and Mickie followed after them. They took a seat on the edge of the sandbox and started chatting. "So, where's Shannon and Laura today?" Mickie asked Lita. "They um," Lita looked at the three toddlers playing in the sand and quietly finished, "Laura had a doctors appointment today." "Oh." was all Mickie said with confusion flashing in her eyes. "Yeah," Lita replied with a smile, "They think they are expecting again, but um don't tell em I told ya. They want to surprise everyone" "I can understand that." Mickie said. _

_They both turned their heads just in time to see the three toddlers putting sand in their pants and laughed. "Hey, guys, I thought the sand was supposed to stay in the sandbox." Lita said with a chuckle. "It is Annie Li. " said Nero. "Yea see it is. We still in the sandybos so it's still in the sandybos cuz we are too." Moore said with an innocent voice. Both girls chuckled loudly. _

_They were startled from their laughter by loud popping sounds coming from somewhere close. There was screaming and shouts of fear coming from all over the park. The girls looked around to see people running around madly and then they saw it. A man with an automatic riffle standing at the edge of the park letting rounds and rounds of bullets off at everyone there. On instinct they both turned around to shield the three young toddlers from the bullets. _

_As Mickie turned around she saw a small body lying in the grass beside the sandbox a red spot slowly expanding on his shirt. Her mouth went dry and tears sprang to her eyes and she heard an ear splitting scream not realizing the noise was coming from her own body. She ran to the little body and picked him up. His shirt was now covered in blood. She looked into his eyes. She saw nothing. There wasn't even the slightest sign of life. She instinctively grabbed his tiny wrist and felt for a pulse. Finding nothing she pinched his nose with her fingers and blew into his mouth. _

_She heard screams and cries all around her but shut them out. She had to save him she thought. She then gently pumped his chest a few times and put her ear near his mouth and checked to see if there was any breathe coming from him. Hearing none she repeated her motions. In the distance she could hear sirens but she tuned them out. Thoughts of her precious bay running through her mind. _

_After doing this for 5 minutes she said, "come on baby. Breath for Mommy. Breath for Mommy Kyle." She kept doing this and pleading with her baby to breathe. She felt a pair of strong hands grabbing at her shoulders and tried to fight them off but he was stronger than she was. Mickie felt herself being pulled away and forced out of the way. _

_She saw Lita standing there with Nero and Moore crying and sobbing in fear and grief. She looked back at the little boy lying on the ground and starting crying collapsing to the ground. The paramedics were working on Kyle trying to get the small child to breathe again. Mickie could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces. She couldn't believe that her baby had been shot. The paramedics placed the tiny body on a gurney and wheeled him to the ambulance. Mickie quickly followed behind them shattered. _

_The ride to the hospital was painstaking. What was only 5 minutes felt like 5 hours? A nurse ushered her into a small waiting room and she sat there dazed. She heard the door opening but didn't look up. She could hear someone talking to her but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She was lost. She finally came to as she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her. She looked up into the teary hazel eyes of her best friend. _

_She saw her friends Jeff , Matt and standing there with red teary eyes. "Have you heard anything yet," Lita wearily asked? Mickie shook her head. Matt and Jeff took a seat beside the girls. Jeff put his arms around Mickie and hugged her with all of his might. They sat there like that in virtual silence. All's that could be heard were the quiet sobs of four heartbroken friends. _

_"Oh my God. I, I forgot. Ho- How are the girls. We-were they hurt." Mickie quietly asked. "No. They're just really shook up but um they, they um, weren't hurt." Mickie was about to say something but the door opening quieted her thoughts. They saw an older man with a white coat apprehensively walking into the room. Lexi started to cry. _

_"Ms. James. I'm Dr. Gould. I'm the doctor that was working on your son. Your son had been shot 3 times. One was through the heart. Ms. James. We tried everything we could. But the damage was too severe. There wasn't anything we could do." "What are you saying Dr. Gould?" Jeff asked, "Are, are you saying that Ka-Kyle didn't make it." "Sir, I'm really sorry but Kyle couldn't be revived. He died on the operating table." Mickie starting screaming. She fell to her knees and started pounding on the carpeted floor.

* * *

_

Her son was gone. Her precious boy. He was gone. She'd never hear his laugh again. Never see his smile or see him grow up. She'd never get to put him on the bus on his first day of school. Or see him in a cap and gown walking to that pulpit to get his diploma. He'd never be a husband or a father. His life was gone before it really ever even started.

Mickie started to cry even harder. She rolled over and stared at the pill bottles on her bed stand. She knew that all of the pain she felt could be gone in an instant. All's she'd have to do was swallow those pills. But did she really have the courage to do it. She saw a picture of her precious angel and she knew what she had to do. She grabbed the bottles and opened them pouring the entire contents of both into her mouth and swallowed them. She lay there for awhile and she felt herself getting tired. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. She heard it ringing and then a message came on. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

_"L-Lita, it-it's me. Li I've done something. I had my pills. I-I um, I took them all. I'm sorry Li. I just wanted this pain to go away. It still hurts so much. Kyle is always on my mind, Li. And I can't deal with it anymore. I miss him so much. Li, I'm sorry that I've hidden my pain from everyone. I didn't want any of you to worry about me though. I had to Li. I just couldn't bother you all with my problems. Please don't be mad at me. My heart is gone. The Mickie you knew is gone. She died that day in the hospital. Li please don't be sad. I'm gonna be happy now. I'm finally gonna be with my little angel again. _

_Li will you tell Jeff, and Matt and Shannon and everyone that I loved them and that I'm sorry that they are gonna be hurting. And tell Lana and Maureen that I love them. Tell them all that I needed to do this. That it was my only choice. And don't let Lana blame herself. And don't you blame yourself either hun. Because it's not any of you guys' fault. I didn't want you to see my pain. Didn't want to bring anyone down with me. _

_Li tell my sisters that they were the best sisters a girl could ever ask for and that I love them so very much. Tell Lana not to let her life pass her by. That she should tell Christian how she feels. Because life truly is short. Lita you truly are my best friend. Thank you so much for always being there for me. _

_You aren't just my best friend Li, you are my sister. Thank you so much for being such a great friend. I love you Li. And I'm so sorry for doing this to you. To all of you. Tell my dad that I love him. That even though he wasn't ever there that I still loved him. And also tell him that I forgive him. And Li don't ever let an opportunity pass you by. Actually tell everyone that. Tell everyone to never let an opportunity pass them by. And not to put off the things that you can do today until tomorrow. Because tomorrow may never come. Tell the people that you love that you love them because you never know if you'll ever get the chance to say it to them again. _

_Li it's getting so cold. It's hard to keep my eyes open. But Lita. Oh Li please don't hate me. Oh God everyone please don't hate me for this. I had to do it. I couldn't handle it all anymore. Please understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. Hmmm it's so peaceful now. Please don't cry for me. I'm going to be in a better place. _

_Li please give my precious little nieces a kiss for me. Ask Shannon and Laura to never let Nero, Moore or HardyLyn forget me or forget how much their Annie Misi loved them. When they get old enough to understand it all tell them that I never blamed them or loved them any less. Tell them I'm sorry for not being the aunt I should have been. It hurt seeing my baby's bestest friends knowing I'd never see my baby again but that I never loved them any less. _

_It's getting really bright now Li. I'm getting so tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep now. But before I do. Just remember that we aren't really gone. That even though we aren't here in body that we are here in spirit. We will both be watching over you all and keeping you safe. We'll be the sunshine in your hair, the moonlight shining down. When the wind blows on a nice summer day that will be us whispering our love and encouragement to you. Kyle and I will be in your hearts forever and that will keep us alive. _

_I love you all. Please don't ever forget Kyle or me. Lita please sing Someone's Watching Over Me at my funeral for me. I love how you sing that song.Goodbye my friends, my family and to everyone I loved."_ Mickie's eyes slowly shut. She could see a bright light shining down on her. And at the top of the light was a small toddler standing there with a big bright smile on his face. "Mommy," the little boy said with a twinkle in his eye. _"Kyle,"_ Mickie murmured as the phone slowly fell from her grip and fell to the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note:** After reading a story by CEO of Rebellion I realized that this story needed to be changed. So I went through and changed the names of Alexis to Mickie and Amy to Lita. The changes don't affect the story at all but it just had to be done. 


	2. Shattered and Torn

**Title:** Her Saving Grace

**Author:** Tay/JethroGibbsMistress

**Category:** wrestling

**Characters:** Lita, John, Stacy, Trish, and many others. Brief appearances by Mickie James

**Disclaimer:** All characters you recognized belong to the WWE and themselves. The ones you don't belong to my crazy mind

**Distribution:** my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

**Rating: **M

**Spoilers:** Not a single solitary one

**Summary:** Her best friend is gone. She's lost. How will she ever make it through. Deals with suicide, death, severe depression and probably drugs later on.

* * *

**Her Saving Grace**

_Chapter One_

Shattered and Torn

Lita walked into the funeral home with her sisters Stacy and Trish by her side. She was holding onto them for dear life. She didn't know how she was going to go through with this. How could she say goodbye to her best friend? The one and only person that was always there for her. The only person that knew all of her little secrets. The first one she'd call when anything happened, good or bad. How was she to go on without the biggest part of who she was no longer there?

The funeral home was crowded with all of Mickie's family and friends. There were bouquets of flowers all around but the only thing Lita could smell was death. That rancid odor that made her dizzy and sick to her stomach. She looked around at all the people there. So many people. Some she didn't know. She wondered if Mic knew how many people cared about her. Obviously she didn't know how many peoples lives she impacted. She had to believe that. Had to believe that if only she'd known how many people truly loved her she wouldn't have taken her own life.

She wished this were some horrible dream. But in her heart she knew that wasn't true. She could feel it. She could feel a piece of her heart missing, There was a whole there that could only be replaced by her best friend. Standing there at the entrance so many things ran through her mind. Memories that hurt to think about. The first time they met almost 27 years ago. She remembered it clearly.

* * *

_**(flashback)** _

_It was in early September. She was 4 almost 5. She had just entered her 2nd year in preschool. She walked into the small room that they put her in that year. There were toys neatly stacked in the corner in various shelving and toy boxes. In the far right corner was a small carpet area with box shelves and books a plenty. There was a large banner over the windows that said Reading Area. There was the nap area in the left of the room with red and green nap mats stacked up. In the middle of the room there were tables with child size chairs lining the tables. It was there that she saw her. _

_A little brown haired girl with her head down on arms. Her shoulders were shaking and almost inaudible sobs were coming from the little child. Lita walked over to her and sat down beside her. She looked at the child and said, " Hi, I'm Lita." The little one lifted a tear stained face and replied with, "I- I'm M- Mickie." "Why are you crying Mickie?" Lita softly asked. "I m- miss my m-mommy. And I don't know a-anyone here. And I'm all alone." Lita looked at the younger girl with a child like look of innocence and sympathy and said, "Well Mickie you do know one person. You know me. And I think I'd like to be friends. And if we be friends then you won't be all alone." A big bright smile illuminated Mickie's face as she said, "Really. I think I'd like that."

* * *

_

Everything after that was history. They'd become instant friends. They'd spend all their days together after that. They were inseparable. Time passed quickly. She didn't have near enough time with her best friend. Lita was shaken from her thoughts when a pair of strong warm arms embraced her. She looked up and saw the face of her friend John. His eyes were red and puffy and she knew he'd been crying.

"How are you holding up Li?" he asked softly. "I- I, oh god I can't believe it," she said as she broke down in tears. John wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back. He was choking back sobs as tears streamed down his face. "Oh Li I'm so sorry. I know how close you two were." He choked out. Litas tears subsided. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this. That I wouldn't cry because I knew she wouldn't want me too." she said teary eyed.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Mickie's sister Alanna crying with her stepsister Maureen in the back of the funeral home. Lita turned her head sharply not being able to bear the sight of her best friends sisters crying and hurting so much. She looked at the entrance to the viewing room and saw two of there other friends, Victoria and Randy standing there looking at them beckoning them to go in there. They all 4 started walking towards Randy and Vicky. Stacy and Trish followed Randy into the room.

Lita stopped in her tracks at the door feeling a wave of unbearable grief wash over her. She didn't want to go in there. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't see her best friends body lying there cold and lifeless in a casket. Trish turned around and saw her big sister standing there in the doorway completely white and looking like she was about to pass out so she hurried back to her sister and grabbed her hand as John grabbed her by the waist.


	3. Chaos Ensues

**Title:** Her Saving Grace

**Author:** Tay/JethroGibbsMistress

**Category:** wrestling

**Characters:** Lita, John, Stacy, Trish, and many others. Brief appearances by Mickie James

**Disclaimer:** All characters you recognized belong to the WWE and themselves. The ones you don't belong to my crazy mind

**Distribution:** my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

**Rating: **M

**Spoilers:** Not a single solitary one

**Summary:** Her best friend is gone. She's lost. How will she ever make it through. Deals with suicide, death, severe depression and probably drugs later on.

* * *

**Her Saving Grace**

_Chapter Two_

Chaos Ensues

Slowly the three made their way into the room. They stopped and talked to Mickie's aunt Josey. Lita didn't hear a word being said. All's she could think about was her best friend. Her best friend who was laying lifeless only 10 feet away from them. There was a crowd around the casket. Randy, Stacy, Vicky, Ashley, Matt and Dave were all up there. They were blocking the casket. She was hoping against all hope that none of them would move.

But it was to no avail. Because right after the thought ran through her mind Dave moved from his spot at the casket and Lita could see the face of her best friend. Her legs went weak and a loud squeaky gasp slipped out of Lita's chest. Lita could feel Trish's hand and Johns arm tightening their grips on her. Trish and John turned towards the casket as Josey went to talk to the other guests.

Lita's legs felt like jello. Trish and John were pretty much dragging her towards the casket. She couldn't feel her legs moving. She felt like she was floating through the air. Floating to a destination she thought she'd never have to make. They stopped at the casket. Stacy walked over to her sisters and grabbed Lita's other hand as John moved back so that Lita would have the support of her sister's.

Randy, Dave and Vicky were to their left, Matt and Ashley to their right and John behind them. They were all standing around closely. There to be there for their friend if she fell. Lita's gaze was fixed on the wall, at the red rose on Dave's jacket, at the flowered wallpaper, at everything but the body that was lying in front of her. She didn't think she could do this.

Slowly she forced herself to look at the lifeless body of her best friend. Mickie, usually so lifelike and animated was so still. She found it hard to believe that her friend who was always lively could be so still. Mic was always moving. Always doing something. But now she was motionless. Her usually bright smile looked like a grimacing frown. Her skin looked waxy.

She heard a scream resonating through the room. She then realized the scream came from her. She fell to her knees her hands hitting the ground. She sat there with her head in her hands, crying, the words, no, no, no, repeatively coming from her mouth. Trish and Stacy promptly crouched down beside her and embraced her and tried to comfort her.

Everyone now had tears streaming down their faces as they saw and heard the raw emotions that Lita was resonating. With tears still streaming down her face Lita looked at her sisters and said, "Why. Why my best friend?"

None of them answered her because none of them had an answer for that. They'd all been asking themselves that same question over the past week since Mickie's death. Lita then broke down again her heart wrenching sobs breaking the hearts of everyone who were close enough to hear them.

After the realization dawned on all of them that Lita wasn't going to be able to walk out of that room of her own free will John gently picked her up and carried her out of the funeral home with their friends following after them. John carried Lita to the sitting area the funeral home had made for grieving families. John sat down on the bench with Lita on his lap. Her hands desperately clutching onto his shirt so hard her knuckles were white. Her head was buried in his chest and hard sobs were wracking her body.

They stayed like that for nearly 30 minutes. Lita's sobs slowly subsided and her grip on John's shirt slowly untightened. With a rough scratchy voice she said, "I'm sorry guys." Trish looked up at those sad hazel eyes and gently said, "Li, you have nothing to be sorry about. Anyone of us would have probably acted the same way if it was our bestest friend that was lying in there. Honey you're upset and lost and you probably don't know what to do with yourself, but you never need be sorry for it."

Lita picked her head up off of John's head just in time to see Alana walking towards them. Li slowly got up off of John's lap and walked into Lana's open outstretched arms. As they embraced silent tears started to stream down both of their faces. "Lana I'm so sorry." "Thanks Li. I still can't believe it. This all seems so surreal. My sister's gone. How didn't I see the signs Li? How did I not see her pain? I'm her sister. I should have been able to see it. I should have been able to stop her" Lita didn't answer right away. She didn't know what to say. That question had been running over and over again in her mind since last Tuesday.

"Lana look at me." Lana's head slowly looked up at Lita as Lita said, "Lana hunnie, none of us saw it. She kept it well hidden. We were always together and she never even let on that she was hurting so much." "But," "No Lana. You couldn't have seen it. She didn't want anyone too. She probably thought she would just be a burden if she did."

Lana let out a sigh, "Damn her. Damn her stubbornness. Didn't she know that we, (gesturing towards all of their closest friends) would have down anything for her? Why didn't she just tell someone? Why?" "You answered that question yourself, hun. She was stubborn. So stubb..."

Lita was interrupted by a tall muscular blonde man walking over to them. "Kenny," They all hissed out at the same time. "You have some nerve showing your face here Kenny," Lana angrily said, "How dare you, you bastard." "Lana please. I just wanted to come pay my respects to the woman I loved. And I have just as much right to be here as they all do." Kenny said irritatingly.

With all of the strength that the 5 ft 4 girl had she lifted her hand and slapped Kenny across his cheek leaving a large red welt. "How dare you. How dare you compare yourselves to them? Unlike you, you piece of shit, they actually did love her. They were the ones there for her after you cheated on her with everything with a skirt. They were the ones that stood by her when Kyle was killed. Your son Kenny. Kyle was your son Kenny and where the hell were you at. Not there that's for damn sure." Lana said irate.

"It's a miracle that damn bastard child died. Because if he would have turned out anything like his mother I would have killed him myself." was Kenny's harsh reply. Time seemed to stand still. Everyone shocked by Kenny's comments about his son. None of then knew what exactly happened because the next thing they knew Kenny was landing on the pavement his head making a sickening thud as it hit the hard surface.

All's that was seen was a blur of red flying through the air. After the shock wore off they all looked at the man on the ground being ruthlessly pummeled with fragile hands. It took them a minute to realize that it was Lita beating the young man. "You worthless piece of shit. How dare you. How fucking dare you. Who the fuck do you think you are. She loved you. She woulda done anything for your sorry ass. And how did you repay her. You hurt her repeatedly. Over and over again you hurt her. How dare you say that about her and your child? " None of them really wanted to pull the fiery redhead off the insolent asshole but knew they'd have to or else they'd have a dead jackass on their hands.

It took all of them to pull Lita off of Kenny. She put up one hell of fight kicking and screaming the whole time. "SHE LOVED YOU YOU ASS, GOD KNOWS WHY BUT SHE DID AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER. YOU'RE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING KENNY. AND AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED KENNY YOU CAN DROP THE FUCK DEAD CUZ LORD KNOWS IT COULDN'T BE TOO SOON FOR ANY OF US." John walked her to the other side of the parking lot to calm her down but the screams of Lana could be clearly heard by everyone. "JUST LEAVE KENNY. LEAVE NOW AND DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR PATHETIC FACE AROUND ANY OF US AGAIN."


	4. Saying Goodbye Part 1

**Title:** Her Saving Grace

**Author:** Tay/JethroGibbsMistress

**Category:** wrestling

**Characters:** Lita, John, Stacy, Trish, and many others. Brief appearances by Mickie James

**Disclaimer:** All characters you recognized belong to the WWE and themselves. The ones you don't belong to my crazy mind. _When I Get Where I'm Going _belongs to Brad Paisley and Dolly Parton, the poem Maureen recites is owned by Ruth Ann Mahaffey, _Wings of a Dove _is owned by Bob Patterson and by the many singers who have sang this beautiful song, _Devil Went Down to Georgia _is owned by Charlie Daniels, Steve Wariner owns _Holes in the Floor of Heaven_, _Someone's Watching Over Me _is owned by Hilary Duff, the poem Lita read has an unknown author, I found it in the approved prewritten messages for the guestbooks at Legacy dot com but just for my story I'm saying Lita has written it and I in no way claim ownership of it.

**Distribution:** my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

**Rating: **M

**Spoilers:** Not a single solitary one

**Summary:** Her best friend is gone. She's lost. How will she ever make it through. Deals with suicide, death, severe depression and probably drugs later on.

Notes:

**Bold Print**: spoken words at the funeral for all to hear

_Italic Print: _Songs and poems sung or recited

**_Bold Italic _**Print: Heresay words... spoken by one of the guests from memory of what someone else has said.

* * *

**Her Saving Grace**

_Chapter Three_

Saying Goodbye

_**(the next day)**_

The mood was somber in the funeral home that day. None of them wanted to be there. None of them wanted to have to say goodbye to someone they all loved so very much. Lita, Randy, Dave, John, Matt, Ashley, Stacy, Victoria were all sitting in front of the funeral home with Alana and Maureen. The pastor was giving his speech about all souls departing to heaven. Lita wasn't really paying attention to him though.

She couldn't stop staring at the body of her best friend. She looked almost peaceful. Lita hoped she was at peace. She knew her friend had deserved it after everything she'd been through. She was knocked out of her thoughts when the pastor said that her sister Alana would like to say a few words about her sister.

Lita watched Lana walk up to the pulpit. Her eyes were red and puffy and slowly she started speaking. _"_**Mickie was my big sister. Whenever I had a problem she was right there at my side trying to help me," **Lana chuckled,** "Even when I didn't want it. **

**Lana loved life. She loved the smell of the flowers blooming in the spring and the way it would smell after a rainfall. She loved animals. Every animal. I remember when we were younger everyone would tease her about her turning the house into a pet sanctuary because she'd always seem to somehow find strays and bring them home with her. **

**She wanted to be a vet back then. But then she found out the dark side of veterinary work and she knew her loving heart would ever be able to euthanize a helpless animal. I think that was one of the reasons her and Li were such good friends. They both love animals with a passion. They even opened an animal shelter together in their teens. They called it the LiMic Animal House. **

**They took in every kind of animal and would nurse them, with the help of the local vet, Shelley Rayson, and then they'd adopt them out to loving families. But not before a thorough investigation was done of the adoptees and of course the promise that they'd be allowed to see the animals at least once a month. **

**Lita was Mickie's best friend. And Mic loved her like a sister. I remember once when I was 12 and they were both 13, because Li hadn't had her 14th birthday yet, we all went to the zoo. We walked around the whole zoo at least 15 times stopping at the monkey exhibit a little longer each time. There was this cute little baby monkey named Sheeba that Mickie absolutely fell in love with. She wanted to take Sheeba home with her. We had to hold her back from climbing the fence and going into the exhibit and taking Sheeba with us. **

**She finally relented but of course not before making us promise that we'd get her a monkey just like Sheeba sometime in the future. Which of course we did almost a year later. She was a little disappointed though when she realized we had only sponsored an orphaned monkey in a floundering Brazilian zoo. But she loved us for it. 5 years ago we finally truthfully fulfilled that promise when we bartered for a show monkey that the owner said was too old to be in the business anymore. And man did she ever love Orrico. **

**Mickie was the greatest sister a girl could ever ask for. She was always there when I needed her. She'd know when I was in trouble or when I was sad. Sometimes she knew it even before I did. She never looked down on me or judged me. I told you so was never even in her vocabulary. **

**Mic loved her family. Especially her son Kyle. He was her pride and joy. When she lost him a huge part of her was lost too. The day Kyle died was the worst day of her life and I wish she never would have had to go through that pain. I'm going to miss my sister more than anything. But the one thing that gives me comfort is knowing that one day I will see her again." **

Lana slowly walked back to her seat tears freely falling down her face. The pastor was once again at the pulpit. **"Now Mickie's friend Trish would like to sing a song in memory of her dear departed friend." **

Trish walked up to the pulpit grabbing a microphone. The slow melodious sounds of a guitar started playing and Trish started singing.

_When I get where I'm going  
on the far side of the sky.  
The first thing that I'm gonna do  
Is spread my wings and fly.  
_

_I'm gonna land beside a lion,  
and run my fingers through his mane.  
Or I might find out what it's like  
To ride a drop of rain  
_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
there'll be only happy tears.  
I will shed the sins and struggles,  
I have carried all these years.  
And I'll leave my heart wide open,  
I will love and have no fear.  
Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
Don't cry for me down here.  
_

_I'm gonna walk with my grandaddy,  
and he'll match me step for step,  
and I'll tell him how I missed him,  
every minute since he left.  
Then I'll hug his neck.  
_

_So much pain and so much darkness,  
in this world we stumble through.  
All these questions, I can't answer,  
so much work to do.  
_

_But when I get where I'm going,  
and I see my Maker's face.  
I'll stand forever in the light,  
of His amazing grace.  
_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
there'll be only happy tears.  
Hallelujah!  
I will love and have no fear.  
When I get where I'm going.  
Yeah when I get where I'm going._

With tears in her eyes Trish said _"_**I have chosen to dedicate this song to Mickie because it reminds me of her. I know that when she got to heaven she wrapped her son and her momma in her arms and she walked with them matching them step for step. I know that she is in heaven with her son and momma and that she is now at peace. I'm going to miss my friend dearly but I know that she is now happy and with her precious angel. And that is something she has wanted since the day our Maker called him home." **

Trish walked back to her seat and Lita wrapped her arms around her sister. "Trishy that was beautiful. She would have loved it." Lita said through her tears. **"Now Mickie's sister Maureen would like to recite a poem for her sister." **

Maureen walked up to the pulpit. **"This poem I picked to read today was one of Mickie's favorites.**

_To my dearest family, some things I'd like to say...  
but first of all, to let you know, that I arrived okay.  
I'm writing this from heaven. Here I dwell with God above.  
Here, there's no more tears of sadness; here is just eternal love.  
_

_Please do not be unhappy just because I'm out of sight.  
Remember that I'm with you every morning, noon and night.  
That day I had to leave you when my life on earth was through,  
_

_God picked me up and hugged me and He said, "I welcome you."  
It's good to have you back again; you were missed while you were gone.  
As for your dearest family, they'll be here later on.  
I need you here badly; you're part of my plan.  
There's so much that we have to do, to help our mortal man."  
_

_God gave me a list of things, that he wished for me to do.  
And foremost on the list, was to watch and care for you.  
And when you lie in bed at night, the day's chores put to flight.  
God and I are closest to you...in the middle of the night.  
_

_When you think of my life on earth, and all those loving years  
because you are only human, they are bound to bring you tears.  
But do not be afraid to cry; it does relieve the pain.  
_

_Remember there would be no flowers, unless there was some rain.  
I wish that I could tell you all that God has planned.  
But if I were to tell you, you wouldn't understand.  
_

_But one thing is for certain, though my life on earth is o'er.  
I'm closer to you now, than I ever was before.  
There are many rocky roads ahead of you and many hills to climb;  
but together we can do it by taking one day at a time.  
It was always my philosophy and I'd like it for you too...  
that as you give unto the world, the world will give to you.  
_

_If you can help somebody who's in sorrow and pain,  
then you can say to God at night..."My day was not in vain."  
And now I am contented...that my life has been worthwhile,  
knowing as I passed along the way, I made somebody smile.  
_

_So if you meet somebody who is sad and feeling low,  
just lend a hand to pick him up, as on your way you go.  
When you're walking down the street, and you've got me on your mind;  
I'm walking in your footsteps only half a step behind.  
And when it's time for you to go... from that body to be free,  
remember you're not going...you're coming here to me._

Maureen took her seat and the pastor walked back up to the pulpit. **"Mickie's friend Chris will now sing a song for her." **

Chris walked up with his guitar in hand, **"This song is called Wings of a Dove," **and the beginnings of the beautiful gospelesque song started forming and his melodious voice resonated through the room.

_On the wings of a snow-white dove  
He sends His pure sweet love  
A sign from above (sign from above)  
On the wings of a dove (wings of a dove)  
_

_When troubles surround us, when evils come  
The body grows weak (body grows weak)  
The spirit grows numb (spirit grows numb)  
When these things beset us, He doesn't forget us  
He sends down His love (sends down His love)  
On the wings of a dove (wings of a dove)  
_

_On the wings of a snow-white dove  
He sends His pure sweet love  
A sign from above (sign from above)  
On the wings of a dove (wings of a dove)  
_

_When Noah had drifted on the flood many days  
He searched for land (he searched for land)  
In various ways (various ways)  
Troubles, he had some but wasn't forgotten  
He sent him His love (sent him His love)  
On the wings of a dove (wings of a dove)  
_

_On the wings of a snow-white dove  
He sends His pure sweet love  
A sign from above (sign from above)  
On the wings of a dove (wings of a dove)  
_

_On the wings of a snow-white dove  
He sends His pure sweet love  
A sign from above (sign from above)  
On the wings of a dove (wings of a dove)  
On the wings of a dove (wings of a dove)  
On the wings of a dove (wings of a dove)  
On the wings of a dove (wings of a dove)_

Chris pushed the microphone away and stood up. He looked to the ceiling and said with a choked voice, **"This ones for you Mic." **And the beginning riffs of The Devil Went Down to Georgia started playing as Chris sang his heart out.

_The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
_

_And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:  
"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.  
"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
_

_"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:  
"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."  
_

_The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,  
"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."  
_

_Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals it hard.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul.  
The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."  
_

_And fire flew from his fingertips as he resined up his bow.  
And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.  
Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.  
_

_When the devil finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son.  
"But if you'll sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done."  
Fire on the moun, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."  
_

_The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.  
_

_Johnny said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.  
"I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been."  
_

_And he played fire on the mount, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."_

Chris walked back to his seat with a smile on his face. The whole congregation now had smiles on their faces knowing that Mickie would have been up there singing and dancing to her hearts content to her favorite classic song.

The pastor again walked to the pulpit and with a smile on his face, **"Now Mickie's friends Stacy, Victoria and Ashley will sing Holes in the Floor of Heaven." **

The three girls walked up to the front and started singing, sans music.

_one day shy of eight years old, my grandma passed away  
i was a broken hearted little boy, blowing out that birthday cake  
how i cried when the sky let go, with a cold and lonesome rain,  
mamma smiled, said don't be sad child, grandma's watching you today  
_

_cause theres holes in the floor of heaven  
and her tears are pouring down,  
that's how you know she's watching,  
wishing she could be here now,  
and sometimes if your lonely,  
just remember she can see,  
there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and she's watching over you and me,  
_

_seasons come, and seasons go, nothing stays the same  
i grew up, fell in love, met a girl who took my name  
year by year, we made a life, in this sleepy little town  
i thought we'd grow old together, Lord, i sure do miss her now  
_

_But there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and her tears are pouring down,  
that's how i know she's watching,  
wishing she could be here now,  
and sometimes when i'm lonely,  
i remember she can see,  
there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and she's, watching over you and me,  
_

_well my little girl is twenty three, I walk her down the aisle  
it's a shame her mom can't be here now, to see her lovely smile  
they throw the rice, i catch her eye, as the rain starts coming down  
she takes my hand, says daddy don't be sad,  
cause i know mamma's watching now  
_

_And there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and her tears are pouring down,  
that's how you know she's watching,  
wishing she could be here now,  
and sometimes when i'm lonely,  
i remember she can see,  
yes, there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and she's, watching over you and me  
watching over you and me  
watching over you and me_

The three women methodically walked back to their seats as the pastor once again made his walk back to the pulpit. **"Now Mickie's best friend Lita would like to say share a few memories about her dear friend." **

The three women methodically walked back to their seats as the pastor once again made his walk back to the pulpit. 

Lita walked to the pulpit with tears in her eyes. She stood there and looked out at the sea of faces looking back at her. Slowly she started to speak. **"Mickie and I met 27 years ago. We were both in the same class in preschool. She was new to preschool and I had already been there for a year. When I walked into the classroom that day I saw Mic sitting there with her head on the table and she was crying. I wanted to comfort her because I hated seeing people cry. She was scared because it was all new to her and she had no friends there and she felt alone. So I offered my friendship. **

**We became fast friends and we were basically inseparable ever since. When we were younger our moms would tease us saying we were attached at the hip. And no matter what, you knew that where one of us was the other wasn't far behind. Mic and I learned so much together. Especially that if you put water in hot oil it can cause a fire,"** Lita chuckled, **"A lesson we of course learned the hard way. We were 16 and working at Cephali's over summer break. It was a slow day barely seeing 25 customers that day in the last 6 hours and we were bored out of our minds. So we were trying to find ways to amuse ourselves. **

**I don't remember whose bright idea it was to do it but we did. And the fryer started spitting and popping and the hot oil splattered onto some nearby paper and it caught on fire, which quickly spread to the curtains. So we tried to put it out with the fire extinguishers but naturally we got more of the spray on us than on the fire itself. Needless to say that was our last day working at Cephali's. **

**We started the LeMic Animal House right after that. We had so much fun taking care of those precious animals. But of course Mic wanted to take every single one of the nurtured pets home and it broke her heart everytime one got adopted. **

**Mickie and I did so many things together. We went to college together and graduated college together both graduated with degrees in medical services. We both went to nursing school together and nursed at the same hospital. **

**Mic was the one that talked me into training to be a wrestler. So we trained together and got signed to the WWE together. She loved her job. Loved being a wrestler and feeling that rush everytime she went out to that ring. I once asked her why she loved wrestling so much and she said, _'Li are you kidding me. Going out there and hearing all those people screaming for you, whether it be boos or cheers, it's just so exhilarating. And the atmosphere when you first walk out from behind those curtains is electric. And the wrestling itself is just an adrenaline rush. I love it all Li. I mean come on now, really, what's not to love about wrestling.' _**

**She loved performing for her fans. After Kyle's death I think it was the only thing that got her mind off of it. **

**But the one thing she loved more than wrestling was her family and friends. She would have done anything for us. Even if it she had to break a few laws to do it. **

**Mickie love music. Every type of music. She'd drive me nuts listening to classical music, which many of you know she had to have playing in any car she was in. When Mic was younger she wanted to be a musician. She loved to sing and dance and she loved that rush you get when singing for an audience. **

**She was also passionate about movies. Again every type. Scary, sappy, sick, comedic and even the ones that were just plain horrible. She loved them all. But her favorite movie ever was Grease. She had the hugest crush on John Travolta as a teen and she loved how his hips moved in the scene when Sandy dressed like a pink lady. **

**She loved to read and write too. She'd read every book in the local library 5 times by the time we graduated high school. I wrote a poem for her. It's called In My Pocket.**

_I have memories in my pocket. _

_They rattle among the change. _

_My memories of you are treasures _

_I carry wherever I go. _

_They are stored in bits and pieces, _

_parts of a beautiful whole._

_They give me comfort when I _

_think I am alone. _

_Yes, I have memories in my pocket, _

_like so much other stuff I keep there. _

_But of all the treasures I have, it's _

_the memories of you that are the _

_most precious. _

**And I have so many memories of Mic that I will cherish forever and I will keep them safe in my heart forever. The night Mickie took her life she called me and left me a message. With Lana & Maureen's permission I'm going to play it for you. These were her last words and we all think she would have wanted them to be heard." **Lita walked back to the stereo and put the tape in the deck and pushed play. Mickie's beautiful voice boomed through the speakers.

* * *

**_"L-Lita, it-it's me. Li I've done something. I had my pills. I-I um, I took them all. I'm sorry Li. I just wanted this pain to go away. It still hurts so much. Kyle is always on my mind, Li. And I can't deal with it anymore. I miss him so much. Li, I'm sorry that I've hidden my pain from everyone. I didn't want any of you to worry about me though. I had to Li. I just couldn't bother you all with my problems. Please don't be mad at me. My heart is gone. The Mickie you knew is gone. She died that day in the hospital. Li please don't be sad. I'm gonna be happy now. I'm finally gonna be with my little angel again. _**

**_Li will you tell Jeff, and Matt and Shannon and everyone that I loved them and that I'm sorry that they are gonna be hurting. And tell Lana and Maureen that I love them. Tell them all that I needed to do this. That it was my only choice. And don't let Lana blame herself. And don't you blame yourself either hun. Because it's not any of you guys' fault. I didn't want you to see my pain. Didn't want to bring anyone down with me. _**

_**Li tell my sisters that they were the best sisters a girl could ever ask for and that I love them so very much. Tell Lana not to let her life pass her by. That she should tell Christian how she feels. Because life truly is short. Lita you truly are my best friend. Thank you so much for always being there for me. **_

**_You aren't just my best friend Li, you are my sister. Thank you so much for being such a great friend. I love you Li. And I'm so sorry for doing this to you. To all of you. Tell my dad that I love him. That even though he wasn't ever there that I still loved him. And also tell him that I forgive him. And Li don't ever let an opportunity pass you by. Actually tell everyone that. Tell everyone to never let an opportunity pass them by. And not to put off the things that you can do today until tomorrow. Because tomorrow may never come. Tell the people that you love that you love them because you never know if you'll ever get the chance to say it to them again. _**

**_Li it's getting so cold. It's hard to keep my eyes open. But Lita. Oh Li please don't hate me. Oh God everyone please don't hate me for this. I had to do it. I couldn't handle it all anymore. Please understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. Hmmm it's so peaceful now. Please don't cry for me. I'm going to be in a better place. _**

**_Li please give my precious little nieces a kiss for me. Ask Shannon and Laura to never let Nero, Moore or HardyLyn forget me or forget how much their Annie Misi loved them. When they get old enough to understand it all tell them that I never blamed them or loved them any less. Tell them I'm sorry for not being the aunt I should have been. It hurt seeing my baby's bestest friends knowing I'd never see my baby again but that I never loved them any less. _**

**_It's getting really bright now Li. I'm getting so tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep now. But before I do. Just remember that we aren't really gone. That even though we aren't here in body that we are here in spirit. We will both be watching over you all and keeping you safe. We'll be the sunshine in your hair, the moonlight shining down. When the wind blows on a nice summer day that will be us whispering our love and encouragement to you. Kyle and I will be in your hearts forever and that will keep us alive. _**

**_I love you all. Please don't ever forget Kyle or me. Lita please sing Someone's Watching Over Me at my funeral for me. I love how you sing that song.Goodbye my friends, my family and to everyone I loved." "Kyle."

* * *

_**

Lita turned back to the stereo and stopped the tape. When she turned back around she saw that there wasn't a dry eye in the entire place. **"She knew us so well too. She knew that Lana and I would blame ourselves for not seeing it," **she said looking at Lana, **"But I think we both are dealing with it and we know that she is happy and that she did what she thought was best for herself and us too. Mickie had one last request and it's request that I can't turn down." **The beginning melody started playing and Lita slowly started singing.

_I found myself today,  
oh i found myself and ran away,  
but something pulled me back,  
voice of reason i forgot i had,  
all i know is your not here to say,  
what you always used to say,  
but it's written in the sky tonight  
_

_so i won't give up, no,  
i won't break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and i will be strong even if it all goes wrong,  
when i'm standing in the dark i'll still believe,  
someone's watching over me  
_

_seen that ray of light,  
and it's shining on my destiny  
shining all the time  
and i won't be afraid  
to follow everywhere its taking me  
all i know is yesterday is gone  
and right now i belong  
to this moment, to my dreams  
_

_so i won't give up, no,  
i wont' break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and i will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
when i'm standing in the dark i'll still believe  
someone's watching over me  
_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
and it doesn't matter how long it takes  
believe in yourself and you'll fly, high,  
and it only matters how true you are  
be true to yourself and follow your heart  
_

_so i won't give up, no,  
i wont' break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and i will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
when i'm standing in the dark i'll still believe...  
_

_That i won't give up, no,  
i wont' break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and i will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
when i'm standing in the dark i'll still believe...  
that someone's watching over  
someone's watching over  
someone's watching over me  
yeaaa yehhh  
oh-OH  
Someone's watching over me_

With tears in her eyes Lita said, **"Mickie's sisters and I think she chose this song for a few reasons. Reasons that Lana has asked me to share with you. The first one is that no matter your struggles you can't give up. And when people tell you that you can't do something you have to be strong and not give into them. You have to follow you're heart. That you have to believe in yourself. And as long as you believe you can do it you can do whatever you want in life. **

**The second reason is to reassure us that no matter what, she will be there. Watching over us. Picking us up when we fall, kicking us in the ass when we just don't want to get up and do what we need to do, to smack us upside the head when we are being too damn stubborn and of course to comfort us when we are feeling down. I'm going to miss Mickie more than anything else in this world. She was my best friend. My confidant. My sister. We lost an amazing human being but heaven gained one hell of an angel." **

Lita took her seat as the pastor went back up to the pulpit. **"This concludes our service here. The rest of the service will be conducted at Redding Hill Cemetery. The family has asked that everyone wait outside so that the family can say their final goodbyes"**

Slowly the funeral home started emptying. After the final guest had left it was just Alana, Maureen, Lita, Stacy, Trish, Ashley, Victoria, Matt, Dave, John, Jeff, Randy, Shannon and Laura. They each took their turns at the casket saying their private goodbyes. "Li," Lana said, "Would you like us to leave you alone for a minute to say your goodbyes." "Only if it's okay with you," Lita replied.

So Lana and the rest left to wait outside. Lita slowly walked up to the casket. She looked at Mickie's face. "Oh Micgirl what am I gonna do. I'm going to miss you so much. You were my best friend for so long I can't really remember a time when we weren't friends. There isn't a single good memory that I have that doesn't involve you," Lita reached up to wipe a tear from her face, "It's gonna be so different without you here. How am I going to torture all the guys without you?

Oh man Mic this is so hard. I don't wanna say goodbye. I feel that if I do this will all be true. I keep looking at you thinking that you're gonna pop up and say, "GOTCHA" any minute now. But I know that's not true.

Mic don't you worry bout Lana. I'm gonna take care of her. I'll make sure she's okay." Lita took a locket out of her pocket and placed it in Mic's hand, "I want you to have it Mic. It was the locket my grandaddy gave me right before he died. The one you loved so much. It has a picture of Momma James and Kyle in it.

I'm not gonna say goodbye Mic. Goodbye's are forever. So, until we meet again my dear friend." Lita walked to the door and turned around taking one last look at her best friend and walked out of the funeral home.


	5. Saying Goodbye Part 2

**Title:** Her Saving Grace

**Author:** Tay/JethroGibbsMistress

**Category:** wrestling

**Characters:** Lita, John, Stacy, Trish, and many others. Brief appearances by Mickie James

**Disclaimer:** All characters you recognized belong to the WWE and themselves. The ones you don't belong to my crazy mind. _Angels Among Us_ belongs to Alabama,_ The Old Rugged Cross _belongs to George Bennard, _I'll Fly Away_belongs to Albert E. Brumley, and _Amazing Grace_ belongs to John Newton

**Distribution:** my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

**Rating: **M

**Spoilers:** Not a single solitary one

**Summary:** Her best friend is gone. She's lost. How will she ever make it through. Deals with suicide, death, severe depression and probably drugs later on.

Notes: in the story itself ...

**Bold Print**: spoken words at the funeral for all to hear

_Italic Print: _Songs and poems sung or recited

* * *

**Her Saving Grace**

Chapter Four

Saying Goodbye Part 2

The funeral procession was fairly large with about 120 cars including the hearse. It took everyone over and hour to arrive at the cemetery. After everyone got there they all gathered around the hole dug in the ground for their friend. The pastor began his rites of passage speech. Lita wasn't listening to him. She was looking at that casket. She knew that soon now that casket would be lowered to the ground and it would all become real. Her friend would really be gone. She felt Lana's hand tightening around her hand and came back to reality. She saw Randy walking up to the gravesite. He started to sing.

_I was walking home from school on a cold winter day.  
Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way.  
It was getting late, and I was scared and alone.  
But then a kind old man took my hand and led me home.  
Mama couldn't see him, but he was standing there.  
And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers.  
_

_Oh I believe there are angels among us.  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with a light of love._

_When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees.  
There's always been someone there to come along and comfort me.  
A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand.  
A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand._

_And aint it kind of funny that at the dark end of the road.  
Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope._

_Oh I believe there are angels among us.  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with a light of love.  
_

_They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places.  
To guide us with their mercy, in our time of need.  
_

_Oh I believe there are angels among us.  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with a light of love.  
_

**"In my Father's house are many rooms; if it were not so, I would have told you. I am going there to prepare a place for you. And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come back and take you to be with me that you also may be where I am. (John 14:2) **

**God has prepared a place in heaven just for Mickie. There she will be forever peaceful. There she will not suffer. There she will forever be with her maker. And I heard a voice from heaven saying unto me, Blessed are the dead which die in the Lord from henceforth Yea, saith the Spirit, that they may rest from their labours; and their works do follow them. (Revelation 14:13) **

**Precious in the sight of the LORD is the death of his saints. (Psalms 116:15) For I reckon that the sufferings of this present time are not worthy to be compared with the glory which shall be revealed in us. (Romans 8:18) **

**But I would not have you to be ignorant, brethren, concerning them which are asleep, that ye sorrow not, even as others which have no hope. For if we believe that Jesus died and rose again, even so them also which sleep in Jesus will God bring with him. For this we say unto you by the word of the Lord, that we which are alive and remain unto the coming of the Lord shall not prevent them which are asleep. For the Lord himself shall descend from heaven with a shout, with the voice of the archangel, and with the trump of God and the dead in Christ shall rise first Then we which are alive and remain shall be caught up together with them in the clouds, to meet the Lord in the air and so shall we ever be with the Lord. Wherefore comfort one another with these words. (1 Thessalonians 4:13-18) **

**Find rest, O my soul, in God alone; my hope comes from him. (Psalm 62:5) to proclaim the year of the LORD'S favor and the day of vengeance of our God, to comfort all who mourn, and provide for those who grieve in Zion--to bestow on them a crown of beauty instead of ashes, the oil of gladness instead of mourning, and a garment of praise instead of a spirit of despair. They will be called oaks of righteousness, a planting of the LORD for the display of his splendor. (Isaiah 61:2) **

**By the sweat of your brow you will eat your food until you return to the ground, since from it you were taken; for dust you are and to dust you will return." (Genesis 3:19) It has lived its life. What is left returns to the Earth in honor of all she has given. This in turn replenishes the soil with nutrients. Death gives new life." **The pastor recited. As the casket was being lowered into the ground Randy sang The Old Rugged Cross.

_On a hill far away stood an old rugged cross,  
The emblem of suffering and shame;  
And I love that old cross where the dearest and best  
For a world of lost sinners was slain._

_So I'll cherish the old rugged cross,  
Till my trophies at last I lay down;  
I will cling to the old rugged cross,  
And exchange it some day for a crown._

_O that old rugged cross, so despised by the world,  
Has a wondrous attraction for me;  
For the dear Lamb of God left His glory above  
To bear it to dark Calvary._

_So I'll cherish the old rugged cross,  
Till my trophies at last I lay down;  
I will cling to the old rugged cross,  
And exchange it some day for a crown._

_In that old rugged cross, stained with blood so divine,  
A wondrous beauty I see,  
For 'twas on that old cross Jesus suffered and died,  
To pardon and sanctify me._

_So I'll cherish the old rugged cross,  
Till my trophies at last I lay down;  
I will cling to the old rugged cross,  
And exchange it some day for a crown._

_To the old rugged cross I will ever be true;  
Its shame and reproach gladly bear;  
Then He'll call me some day to my home far away,  
Where His glory forever I'll share._

_So I'll cherish the old rugged cross,  
Till my trophies at last I lay down;  
I will cling to the old rugged cross,  
And exchange it some day for a crown._

**"We commit this body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust." **The pastor preached then he picked up a handful of dirt and threw it onto the casket. **"To conclude this burial rite Randy will now sing "I'll Fly Away." If you wish to honor your departed friend by throwing a handful of dirt onto her casket you may do so. The family would also like to invite everyone to the James' home for a memorial gathering and lunch." **With that being said Randy started singing a beautiful rendition of I'll Fly Away.

_Some glad morning when this life is o'er,  
I'll fly away;  
To a home on God's celestial shore,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away).  
I'll fly away, Oh Glory  
I'll fly away; (in the morning)  
_

_When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away).  
When the shadows of this life have gone,  
I'll fly away;  
Like a bird from prison bars has flown,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away)  
I'll fly away, Oh Glory  
I'll fly away; (in the morning)  
_

_When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away).  
Just a few more weary days and then,  
I'll fly away;  
To a land where joy shall never end,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away)  
I'll fly away, Oh Glory  
I'll fly away; (in the morning)  
_

_When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away)._

Alana slowly bent down over the mound of dirt and picked up a handful of dirt and walked over to the hole in the ground and looked down at the white casket. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. And as she threw the dirt onto the casket she said, "Mic I will never ever forget you."

She stepped aside and waited for Maureen to take her turn. When Maureen was done she turned and walked to her sister and they walked away with their arms around each other. One by one each of the mourners took their turns honoring their friend and saying one last goodbye.

The crowd slowly dwindled and Lita was standing at the gravesite alone. She bent down and picked up a handful of dirt and turned to the hole. She kneeled down and tears furiously escaped her eyes. "Oh Mic I'm going to miss you so much. Tell my mom that I love her and miss her. Mic I will never forget you. And generation after generation of our families will know the story of the most amazing, courageous person that I have ever known. I will never let anyone forget you Mic. I love you my sister, my friend. And you will never be more than a memory away." Lita tossed the dirt onto the casket and the urge to sing over powered her. The words flowed out of her mouth grievously.

_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found;  
Was blind, but now I see._

'_Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved;  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed!_

_Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home._

_When we've been there ten thousand years,  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we'd first begun._

Lita slowly stood up taking one last look at the casket in the ground she walked away. She saw John standing at the edge the cemetery. She ran to him. They both started crying as they embraced. "Li," John somberly said, "She's in a better place now. A place where pain is nothing but a distant memory. And she's with Kyle and Momma James' and she's probably having a blast. And hell Li, God's probably getting the greatest show of his life up there. Mic, Eddie and Chris are probably up there right now as we speak in a triple threat match. Eddie stealing their wings, and Chris just brightening up the place with his smile and Mic's probably stomping her foot with her hands on her hips with that annoyed look that only she could pull off and bitchin cuz neither of em are takin the match seriously. And Momma James' the referee and Kyle's probably standing there jumping up and down cheering them all on."

Lita looked up at John's bright glazy blue eyes with a smile on her face and replied, "Thank you John. You always know just what to say to make things all seem better." "Hey babe what can I say. I just got it like that." The melodious sounds of laughter in the breeze greeted the gravedigger's ears. Lita and John took one last look at the gravedigger pushing the dirt into the grave and with smiles on their faces they walked to the car and drove off.


End file.
